Unknown Betrayal
by ShadowNinjaGirl
Summary: Someone new has come to Mission Creek, but the Lab Rats don't know that it's just a setup from an enemy they thought was gone for good. Will the plan fully play out? Will it be the end for Adam, Bree and Chase? Please R&R.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

I spun around and around in the black leather desk chair. "Woo hoo!" I shouted as the wind tried to pull me the other way.

Douglas came walking into the lab and sat down by a metal desk.

"Hey Dougie!" I called to him from the chair all the way across the room. "What's going on?"

"You know I hate being called that!" He yelled at me in a rough voice.

"Fine" I said quickly and stood up. I knew what would happen if I didn't listen to him. I didn't want to end up like Marcus.

"Now come over here, I'm working on my plans"

"Why didn't you just quit going after them already? They might double-cross you again like Chase did!"

"I won't stop trying until I've taken back what was brutally snatched away from me by my egotistical brother!"

"Oh boy"

"Now I've got a brand new plan. They've never met you so you will go undercover, gain their trust, and betray them"

"What if I can't do it? What if they don't trust anyone anymore?"

"Well you better do it right, else there will be a greater punishment than anything you can possibly imagine!"

"Fine, but why do you need us so bad?"

"If this plan works then I'll tell you"

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"For reasons you should not know until I have all four of you"

"Why do we have bionics?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?!" Douglas almost shouted his head off.

"It's because that's how I gain knowledge"

"Well then it's good you're going to go to high school"

"I guess"

"Just don't mess up…"


	2. The New Girl

My name's Katreen Davenport in case you were wondering. But for some reason Douglas told me to say my last name was Smith. I wonder why…

I walked into Mission Creek High, and as soon as I did some short, pudgy lady in a beige pinsuit came walking out of an adjoining room. "Listen up maggots!" she yelled. Everyone turned at the sound of her voice. That probably meant that she had a high authority. I heard someone behind me whisper, _Principal Perry_. I walked up to her with confidence "So you must be the principal. I'm a new student" I held out my hand to her in a gesture of kindness. Everyone gasped as if I had just committed a crime.

"Don't interrupt me squat mug!" she shouted.

"Okay, one, no one insults me, two, you spit when you yell, and three, you can't tell me to shut up" I spoke to her in a way that made her face turn bright red.

"Fine, detention everyday for a month!" Everyone gasped again.

"Fine, but I can't make any promises that I'll be there"

"Why you little… Ughhhhh" Principal Perry grunted and walked back to her office.

As I looked over a schedule to see when my next class was, a small, dark-skinned, boy with two other boys and a girl came over to me. "Wow, I can't believe you stood up to principal P like that" the smaller boy exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks?" I wondered if that was a compliment.

"My name's Leo, and this is Adam, Bree and Chase"

"Are you a…" The largest boy started to ask, but Leo covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, he gets excited a little too easily" Leo said the last part in an angry tone.

"Um, hi, I guess" I was still dazed from the new school and the encounter with Principal Perry," My name's Katreen D...uhh, Smith I mean."

"Well, we've got to head to class. The bell's about to ring and I can't be late" the boy who I assumed was Chase said.

"Me, neither" the girl said.

"Goodbye then!" I called after them as they ran up a flight of stairs. _Target acquired, _thinking to myself, I sprinted off towards the Science room, my first period class.

I made my way down the hallway, hoping that I wouldn't be late. What would Douglas say if he found out I was late? He'd be mad for sure. The thought of it made me run even faster. I skidded through the doorway just as the teacher was about to shut it. "Thank. God. I. Made. It" I panted with the exertion.

"Well you made it just in time " the teacher had a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I was uh, I was…in the bathroom, yeah. And the bell rang so I was almost late.

"Fine if you say that's what happened" the teacher turned her back to me.

_Phew, I can't believe that worked, _I thought to myself. Smirking, I walked down an aisle way and sat down in the first empty seat. Coincidentally, Bree was sitting next to me. "Oh, uh, hi Bree" I whispered when the teacher started talking about Newton's three laws of motion.

"Oh, it's you Katreen. I guess we have science together then, huh?" Bree replied.

"Yeah how ironic" I turned back to the where the teacher was explaining Newton's second law: the Law of Acceleration.

"So as you can see, the Law of Acceleration explains that an object can only be moved by a greater force. Now, will someone give me an example of the Law of Acceleration?"

I immediately raised my hand. Looking around and seeing that no one else had volunteered I thought to myself, _oh great, I'm going to be that nerd that raises their hand to answer every question._

"Yes, Katreen, it seems you are the only person who rose their hand, so what example will you give us/" the teacher grinned at me. Apparently kids didn't raise their hand much in this class.

"My example is let's say you have an elephant on a dollar and a mouse on another. If you try to get the dollar bill out from under the elephant you won't be able to because you aren't a greater force than the elephant. Whereas if you try to get the dollar bill out from under the mouse it will be easy because you are a greater force than the mouse, and will easily be able to pick it up. That is my example"

"Wow, you obviously know something. I bet you're going to be one of the few straight A students here."

I didn't hear the last part because I was thinking about the mission. What would happen to us? Why were we needed? And especially Why did Douglas tell me to never reveal my bionics to Adam Bree and Chase? If they're bionic why can't I tell them I am too? How was I supposed to finish my mission if I barely even knew what I was supposed to do? I would have to make a plan if I were to make Douglas proud.

So many thoughts swirled inside my mind that I almost didn't realize that the bell had rang. "Are you coming?" Bree asked me grabbing the book off her desk.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something" I stood up grabbed my blue science book and strode out the door behind Bree. We met up with Adam and Leo near the cafeteria doors.

"So how was Gym you guys?" Bree asked the other two.

"We were playing dodge ball and of course, I was the main target. And Adam was the star." Leo exclaimed.

"I know how it feels" I muttered under my breath.

"You do?" Leo looked up at me.

"Yeah, to have someone close to you who's always the favorite, to have someone who's the star of everything and you're like a footstool compared to them in the eyes of many" I carried on, forgetting that I was talking to someone.

"That's how I feel sometimes" Leo's eyes seemed to sparkle with the thought of someone finally understanding him.

"Hey everybody, what'd I miss?" Chase came walking up from behind us.

"Nothing" Adam answered, "just the new girl is like Leo"

"Really, a girl understands Leo?" Chase had a look of surprise on his face as if this was a first.

"The bell's about to ring. I want to be early" I skipped off to History, which, unfortunately for me, was on the second floor, all the way across the school. "Here we go"


	3. Later That Day

**Sorry I haven't contacted this world lately, but I've been busy with the burdens of life and Writer's Block. And to answer the guest reviewer's question about if Katreen and Leo will be together. My answer is that it was a possibility and ran through my head a few times, and there's a chance that it will be elaborated on later. The only drawback though is that in the show Leo and Janelle are together (well not sure anymore after the Jet-Wing episode) and she is bionic so bet you know what I'm talking about. Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

I was sketching silently in the corner of the lunch room oblivious to anything that could happen. This was one of my current weaknesses.

"Oh look who it is. The mouther. What's she doing now?" Perry shoved through the blue double doors at the other side of the cafeteria. I was bent over my sketching binder when she strutted over to where I sat. She quickly grasped the edge of the binder out from under my forearm.

I spun around in my seat to face her. "Hello Principal Perry. What a lovely pin suit you're wearing." I grinned at her with a look of innocence on my face, "I'm sorry, but I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Oh is this important to you?" She asked rhetorically, "Oops" She swiped her finger against the metal clip at the bottom of the inner spine, releasing all the paper inside of it.

"What was that for?" I shouted, crouching down to pick up what I could.

"I told you. Watch your back. You never know what might come" Principal Perry added.

Over at the table where Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo sat, they all watched what had happened. Three small, dull colored, pieces of paper drifted softly over the floor to their feet. I was crawling on the floor over there to get them, but Chase picked one up. I snatched the paper that he was looking intently at, and examined it. I glowered mainly at myself, a little at them, and quickly grabbed the other two pieces.

Glancing up I said, "It's nothing, I guess I'm now on Perry's least favorite list" I stood up with arms full of paper and my binder.

"We kind of are too" Leo spook up.

"Yeah, and I can see that it isn't good to be on her bad side" I replied.

"We don't think she has a good side" Bree said.

"Nope" all five of us said in unison. A veil of silence fell upon us, everyone just staring at one another. "Not at all" continued Leo

"Well I've got to go…" I mumbled. Slipping away I opened my binder and matched up the holes in the paper with the rusted metal arcs in my binder. I just hoped that he would forget what he saw. _It's almost the end of the day, just finish it_, I thought to myself and slightly reopened my binder to tear up that one single page…

**Ooh… foreshadowing! Sorry it's so short, I've had writer's block since the beginning of March and I've been busy with school, chores, work, trying to come up with ideas and such. So I'll try to update faster than this and thanks for reading! :) Also, I already have Chapters 3 and 4 written already.**


	4. Should I Mention It?

**It's Chapter 3! I have nothing to say so...enjoy!**

"How was school today Katreen?" Douglas asked me quietly as I stepped into the room.

"It was okay. I found Adam, Bree, and Chase, but they hung around a kid named Leo most of the time" I replied with a clear hint of anxiety in my voice.

"My brother and that Leo kid are the main obstacles. You know how they say you learn from your mistakes? Well I've learned not go right out and do it immediately. They've learned from their mistakes too, and would be ready for an immediate attack. Also, why are you so nervous?" Douglas spun around and looked right at me with piercing eyes.

"I may have slipped a little. Today, I think Chase uncovered some… damaging information" I muttered silently, scratching the back of my head.

"What kind of damaging information" Douglas looked me straight in the face with an ice cold stare. It was inevitable and obvious what would happen if I told Douglas what Chase saw. I had to come up with a quick lie.

"Oh nothing, you know how I like messing with you!" I forced a smile upon my face. I hated lying to Douglas, but I'm fine doing it to others (especially ones I can't trust or don't know).

"That is true, but I don't think you are"

"Of course I am, D." I turned so he wouldn't see my grim expression.

"Okay, but if I find out that you did you-know-what at school then…" Douglas began with an indescribable tone.

"It's all good Dougie; you know I've been trained." I interrupted.

"Stop calling me Dougie!"

"Fine I will, but will _you_ just leave me alone?" I turned and wandered away with ne real intent of going anywhere. Not like I really had anywhere else to go.

"The principal at the high is strange" I said changing the subject, as to release some of the tension in the room, "and she tried to give me detention as soon as I stepped inside"

"Why? What did you do? Have you already gotten in trouble?" Douglas asked without glancing over at me.

"No, all said was 'hi' to her and she thought she could insult and punish me. After that I got a little too much attention than I desired"

"Have you ever heard of being inconspicuous? People thought I was dead for more than a decade so I'm like a master at it"

"Of course you are" I answered sarcastically.

"Yes I am" Douglas said pompously, not acknowledging my sarcasm.

"Well I'm going to go" I declared and skipped away cheerfully then decided to venture outside of the confines of the lab. "Oh, if only I could tell them, then everything would be so much easier. I just hope they don't find out about my plans, especially Leo." I whispered to myself as soon as I was out of Douglas' earshot. Grinning, I threw on a pair of faded, muddy, and ripped up running shoes and stepped out into the sunny day.

**Okay so hey every Lab Rats fan/ visitor or member of FanFiction! I just realized the length of my story so just as a beforehand warning, this story may be longer than expected. Also you won't find out about Katreen's abilities until later, and I'm freaking out that I can't write about it now, but I have to wait or the story's plot will be destroyed. Well see you next chapter. :D**


	5. AN

Katreen: Attention, Attention! Read all about it!

Erika: There's no time for that K! Everybody who's reading this, I'm sorry if you thought it was an update, but there will be one today.

Shadow (me): I'm with Erika here. This is an AN, which for those who don't know what it stands for, author's note. We must Stop SOPA 2014. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. This also means online performances of using copyrighted material. So, if you love fan art, Fan Fiction, or any other fan-made creations then continue reading. You may have heard this around before, but if you type in SOPA 2014 in Google or whatever you use and click on Stop SOPA 2014- We The People-The White House and sign your name on the Stop SOPA petition.

Katreen: Please help save our fan-created home on the Internet. We may all be deleted because they think this is considered Piracy. If they go through with their plan of mass surveillance then every story might become archived and forgotten about.

Shadow: Yeah, so please help gather signatures and spread the word!


	6. Chapter 4

**Here is (the finally posted because I'm way too lazy) Chapter 4.**

I stumbled over tall spring green grass and my own two feet, which resulted in several trips. The sweet aroma of fresh air invaded my sense of smell instead of the usual smell of sweat and cheese. Now I had more freedom, now I could roam free, but not for as long as I had wanted. I felt a strange tickling sensation on my leg and look down to see a small ant crawling up. I splattered it on my hand and continued making the best out my short "free time" as I put it. Douglas has been very careful not to let me out too much so I won't end up kidnapped or something. Like anyone stood a chance against me.

The only thing I could think to do is run, so I took a quick little jog to the school. It seemed almost empty except for the outside extracurricular activities and such, nothing interesting. It was 5:37 according to my watch and I did a quick, yet strange at the moment, double axel jump and made a perfect crouching position, gracefully acting as if I could ice-skate. The first thing I could think of doing is checking to see if being around the principal really was torture.

I twirled my way into the school, which was open for some reason, and ran into a locker. "Ugh" I fell and banged my head on the floor,"Great I'm going to feel that tomorrow." I mumbled.

"Feel what tomorrow?" I heard a familiar voice above me ask.

"Nothing, I'm probably just going to get a headache." I answered and looked up. Standing above me was Leo, whom I had met earlier. Scrambling to my feet and dusting myself off, all I could say was "What are you doing in school?"

"You know, I was late to class twice and Perry made me stay after school, Adam was supposed to be here too, but him, Bree, and Chase had to go on a...never mind that. He'll make up for it tomorrow. The real question is what are _you _doing here?" Leo gave me a skeptical look as if being inside school when it was over wasn't normal.

"I don't know. I rarely get to go outside because of my overprotective dad." I smiled awkwardly and suddenly stopped. "What were you going to say?" I asked just now acknowledging how Leo stopped short of his sentence.

"Nothing, I don't even know what I was going to say anyway." He replied.

"It happens. Why are you out here though? Shouldn't you be in a room for detention or something?" I asked, jerking my head around to see if there was anyone else here.

"No, MCH's principal has her own ways of giving us detention. She says detention isn't enough."

"Doesn't the school board know about this?"

"Nope, she acts perfect when the superintendent visits." Leo shrugged, "really makes you wonder why she even wanted to be a principal."

"Yeah, it does. She may be a good principal despite the fact that she may be crazy and has mentioned quite a few… unusual jobs in the past. So when are you getting out of 'detention'?" I used air quotes around the word detention because I was certain that it wasn't normal high school detention.

"In about 15 minutes, but then I gotta hurry home. My step dad really needs me"

"Okay, well see you at school tomorrow" I waved goodbye and set off back towards my house. Even more thoughts were heaped into my mind. I tried used ratiocination to perceive what I was thinking, but nothing would come to mind because of so many distractions. All I could think of was that high school wasn't exactly like what I had read about. But I guess you can't believe everything you read, see, or hear right? I mean I thought high school was going to be the same way it is in books, but not Mission Creek. Maybe it was just the location or maybe it was just my strange life being compared. Anything that stood in _my _way really didn't stand much of a chance, but first I would have to care for my mind to know to accede to anything.

In case you couldn't tell, I'm not very emotional, especially when it comes to any discussion about my past. Glancing at my watch and noticing the approaching six o'clock and picked up speed. Tonight was scheduled for pizza night! I really missed it since the last time Marcus messed up. I shuddered, that was the _worst _day ever in the history of worst days ever. For a randomly unknown reason to myself, my next thought was _I'm going to wear camouflage tomorrow…_

**Okay so there was some random stuff in here and I will try to explain why if you want. 'The usual smell of sweat and cheese' at the beginning. Cheese because I really like the taste of cheese, and sweat as a reference to when Leo said it smelled like sweaty dudes inside Douglas' old lab.**

**I said Perry was crazy because I believe that she actually is sort of strange compared to the behavior of a normal principal. Mentioned camouflage is because I wear camouflage pattern with a custom black design by me a lot. Well there's chapter 4! Bye.**


End file.
